slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
SystemERROR
ERR DESCRIPTION NOT FOUND Rules * systemERROR (System Error AU) ** The universe breaks. The ranch is falling apart. Everything is falling apart. The fourth wall is also collapsing. ** Characters related to techonology or able to break the fourth wall can enter the code at the risk of being hacked and turned into glitches, but being able to go into the code allows them to try to fix it. ** Errors are a type of glitch (not like Missingno) that's corrupting the game. Whatever it touches turns into a glitch, and if touching a character, they'll slowly become an error aswell. ** Characters who cannot break the fourth wall and are not related to technology fight off the errors using various spells and potions. Theere are two new types of items- Antivirus and Lockdown. *** Lockdown items will de-error anything it touches, but can also kill non-viruses, so best used to clean up an area. *** Antivirus can only de-virus characters, and if consumed, will make characters non-errorable. *** Both of these come in liquid form. Lockdown is more common and Antivirus is very scarce, but will drop from defeated Errors. ** Current glitch characters (Such as the two MissingNo's) are immune to being glitchified, as the opposing glitches are a different type of glitch; a destructive one, and detect MIssingnos like glitches themselves. Since they won't get attacked by errors and can't be attacked by errors, they are MVP. Rules added by Candlefly: * Hate to do this but TabbySlime and RPMaster are blacklisted from this RP. Please practice elsewhere. * Don't metagame, godmod, and the blah. * Wiki rules Members * Candlefly ** Missing ** Mallory ** Guppy ** Chara (Low LOVE) ** Veve * Squidy822 ** MissingNo * Danceykitty ** Dancey Summery The universe glitching and falling apart, and evil glitches are destroying everything they touch, fix it (Look at rules for a better description plz) Roleplay ---Candlefly--- One seemingly normal day, Missing had a huge headache all day, and was glitching more. Veve met up with him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Something feels very wrong..." Missing said. And then a loud staticy noise is heard by everyone in the land. Things start to flicker a bit. Something is defiantly wrong. ---Squidy822--- With a few pixels, MN appeared by Missing. "I have the same problem. This headache is severe..." ---Candlefly--- Veve seemed surprised. "Are you two the same species-" Missing holds up one hand while clutching his head with the other, Veve understands this as 'Stop my head is hurting' due to repeated times Missing has done this. "I know... What-t-t is hap-ppening..?" Missing asked while his hair glitched to being bald. The hair thing is the least of Missing's worries. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey came flying by over the few flickers, panicking after hearing the staticy noise,"What in the world is going on?!" Dancey tried to calm herself for a moment, then asks,"Ok, does anyone here knows what's going on?" ---Candlefly--- The static happened again, much louder this time. Missing screamed and clutched his head harder. And then it crashes, many areas glitch up to become unrecognizable. Meanwhile, Chara is caught off guard and decides to check out the glitchy scream, and a certain unlucky slime sees them and quickly follows. Missing is gonna be on the floor for a while from the ow of the crash. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seems to be on the verge of panic mode. She may or may not already be panicking. ---Squidy822--- MN went into the SkeleKabutops form and fell as a pile of bones. "OH GOD THAT HURT" ---Candlefly--- Chara trips on an invisible rock and lands on a certain slime, getting up with a little bit more yellow on their shirt while Mallory quickly pops back up from being smushed slightly. 'New friend hai! where go, what happen?!' Chara looks at Mallory for a second before picking it up and running over to finding Missing and MissingNO. Missing says a few not-so-friendly words about the situation under his breath, still upset about how much that hurt and not even noticing the new people. Veve just waves uncertainly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around,"Ok, I don't know what's going on, or what caused this, but I know for a fact it's not good...well, at least I don't think it's good." ---Candlefly--- ((Dancey, members list)) Missing was finally able to pull himself up and he had glitched into having bright red hair. "W-w-what the--" "What did you do." Chara said in the most deadpan voice ever. Everything looks like glitch so blame the glitch, right? "W-what-t do you m-mean what-t-t did-d I d-do?" Missing asked, confused. ---Danceykitty--- ((Darn it, I managed to forget about that)) Dancey looked around, but was still confused about what is going on. ---Candlefly--- More static is heard, but this time it's a softer yet warped static that replaces what is likely the background music the characters are used to. Chara noticed and looked around while Mallory bounced to sit on their head. At this point, the only pain on Missing and MN would be a constant stinging feeling like a pain isn't fully gone but has left at the same time. ---Squidy822--- "what the heck is going on?!" ---Candlefly--- Chara squints at the glitches before sighing. "So they didn't do it, who did..?" Guppy gallops by looking a bit floofed up about something. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the glitches,"Welp, whatever that is gave me a reason not to touch the ground, that doesn't look safe." ---Candlefly--- Missing sighed "Why is everyone looking at us-" And then an error is noticed approaching where Guppy ran from "- ..." "Ok, what is THAT." Chara yelled when they saw the not-so-nice glitch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey goes into panic mode,"I would say the same thing! Seriously what in the world is that thing!?" ---Candlefly--- "I'm outta here." Chara said before running after where the zombie cat went. Missing went to follow but his running speed is almost amusingly slow. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey ran/flew the same direction the undead feline, child, and the glitch (that didn't cause any of this probably) went. ---Squidy822--- MN also followed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tried to attack the glitch with a summoned crystal while still flying away from the glitch. ---Candlefly--- The crystal glitched up on contact, but it was still forceful enough to knock the pixelized beast to the side before it continued chase. The group ends up running into the bottom of a cliff, Guppy having somehow gotten to the top of it and is 'looking' down. "W-w-well now what-t?" Missing asked looking up, than back at the game breaking glitch that is still shambling forward. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed surprised,"Huh, I didn't think that would work."